


Mornings

by ClaraMarch



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraMarch/pseuds/ClaraMarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those mornings were different than the nights though. They were what eventually made Jude realize that only heat and passion might not be enough after all, that it was just a piece of what he wanted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker and 2nd work ever, so be critical and be nice.  
> Also summer special can't come soon enough...

Sex. Before it had never hold a high stand in Jude's life. He went after it, only a few times, because that was what you did, what was considered normal. He wasn't much of a charmer but he wasn't bad looking either, so when the opportunity presented itself, he took it. At least in the beginning.  
There was one girl back in school, three at college, none of them lasted more than a few weeks. He never felt the excitement others seemed to get out of it and didn't know why. But back then it didn't matter much to him anyway. He was way too keen on chasing a construct of himself that he made up in his mind. Some version of himself that might appeal to his father, give him a reason to acknowledge him. It was hard enough to do that and time consuming enough to not care about his general lack of desire. Or more accurate - as he sees it now - it was easy to suppress that particular part of his personality that actually craved intimacy but would never get approval from Oscar.  
No he didn't care much about sex. Not before he felt Zeros hand on his thigh, before he kissed him, before it was clear that Zero wanted him too.  
And now, after many nights spend with their bodies pressed together, after "I love you", after his father's approval became more insignificant to him than he could have ever imagined, now he couldn't name many things he craved more.  
From the very beginning or especially in the beginning, sex with Zero had been intense, sometimes wild, sometimes dirty but always undeniably hot. And though it never felt hurried, it did have a sense of urgency to it. Like there was an unspoken time limit to all of it and they had to savour every minute. And looking back, Jude realized that unconsciously they probably had perceived it like that. There had been no restrictions, at least no outspoken ones, to their relationship. No set rules or obligations. As far as they had known it could have ended each day. Back then Jude had thought he was the only one bothered by that, now he wasn't so sure about it anymore.  
It made sex a race and a fight for each of them to get as much out of it as possible. It was all pulling and pushing, fighting for control and then giving in to the feeling of loosing yourself to someone else. Every time was an adrenaline rush and first that was enough for him.  
What changed everything was when Zero started to stay for the night, not leaving straight afterwards. Spending the night meant waking up together and with Zero that mostly meant morning sex. Not like Jude would complain. Those mornings were different than the nights though. They were what eventually made Jude realize that only heat and passion might not be enough after all, that it was just a piece of what he wanted. That he wanted it from Zero was the painful part, Zero who had made it clear that a relationship was out of the question.  
Where their nights were heated and rushed, their mornings together were deliciously lazy, even tender and so close to what made up a normal relationship that it hurt. Zero wasn't the deepest sleeper and nearly every time Jude turned to get up and get ready, he would wake up as well - Slinging one arm around his waist, pulling him close and telling him that there was plenty of time left; or when he was already halfway dressed, he would just hug him from behind, fully naked, and tell him to get back into bed. Sometimes they didn't even do much more then slowly waking up together. It was confusing and quite ironically those moments he felt the closest to him were part of what pushed him away in the end, thinking he could never have it all. He had never been happier to be wrong.

It is Sunday morning and he is trying his best to not wake up Zero who is still fast asleep beside him, arms hugging the pillow and one leg dangling over the edge of the bed. Jude doesn't have much more intentions than to lie there on his back a little bit longer and enjoy the fact that for once there is nothing to do this day. But it seems as if the other man is able to sense that he's awake. It takes Zero about three minutes until he starts shifting. Waking up with a yawn, he turns his head to shoot a tired glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table, displaying 7:06 in red letters. With a tired chuckle he faces Jude. "Your sleeping habits are insane", he moves closer, embracing Jude from behind and pulling him close. " That could really threaten this relationship."  
Even weeks after the kiss, Judes mind latches on the word "relationship", it gives him a strange thrill to hear Zero say it out loud. He can't linger on that thought long though as Zero is pressing their bed-warm bodies together, sucking on a spot right beneath his ear. Jude feels his breath cool on the wet skin.  
"Really?", he can feel him half-hard at his lower back and reaches back to grab Zeros thigh leaning in closer. "Doesn't seem like it."  
Zero chuckles at that, the stubble of his chin rough on Judes neck. "Maybe I'm just trying to find better ways to tire you out", he laughes, "last night didn't seem to be enough."  
In fact Jude doesn't know how he managed to still wake up at this hour after last night, he doesn't even remember falling asleep, just collapsing bonelessly on top of Zero feeling hot and sweaty and completely comfortable.  
He's feeling comfortable right now as well with Zero pressed against him, running his hands down his back and sides slowly without any hurry. His one hand traces down Judes hip, closing around his cock, stroking slowly, getting him hard and Jude can't do anything else than letting out a moan and tilting his head, trying to find Zeros lips without seeing. He finds them or the other way around, it doesn't matter. They meet for a kiss, long, wet and messy and Zeros movements become a bit more frantic and Jude can feel his erection against his ass cheeks.  
"Fuck me", he breathes and something is mumbled against his nape, maybe another tease, he can't understand it. But the next second the grip on Judes cock loosens as Zero turns to reach down beside the bed, where the lube had ended up during last night.  
Still Jude can't help but make an unappreciative sound at the sudden loss of contact and gets another laugh for that. He let's him, it's far to few that he's hearing it when it's not fake anyway, not with the other players and definitely not when he's playing his role for the press. Even now that it went from god-loving christian to "sin is in" and now "out and proud", he's still playing a role which Jude is fine with as long as he has the real thing.  
Just as he's finishing this trail of thought, Zero's moving closer again and he feels his erection now slick against his back. And Jude grabs his hand to place it at his own, not to waste any more time. Zero slowly enters him and is slow to set a pace, all the while keeping his grip around Judes cock, jerking him off. Jude tries to meet his every thrust, to make his next moan louder than the one before. He comes first anyway with Zero following him shortly biting down Judes shoulder as he does, most likely leaving a mark that he can add to the ones from the night before.  
He pulls out then, placing an apologetic kiss on his shoulder that really isn't necessary but still nice.  
Jude turns to grab some tissues in a half-hearted attempt to clean up before letting himself being pulled on top of the other man, head resting on his chest. He leans up for a lazy kiss before starting to doze off; usually Zero isn't much of a cuddler and Jude couldn't even say that about himself , but mornings seem to be different anyway.


End file.
